Running Headfirst Into A Wall
by Morgan India
Summary: Sebastian finds Blaine at Scandals and drives him back home.


Blaine had only been to Scandals once and had never thought he'd go back again. The whole issue of sex that had plagued him and Kurt that night seemed to float around the building as he walked up to the bouncer and showed him the fake I.D. he had beem=n given by Sebastian all those months ago. Telling himself he was not going to drink tonight, that he just wanted to dance and have a good time, he was shocked when he heard himself ordering a beer. Kurt had a family dinner commitment, as Burt was about to head off to Washington. Kurt had wanted him to go, but seeing as Carole had told Finn that Rachel couldn't go, Burt thought it may be a bit unfair if Blaine was able to go. Blaine had given Kurt a swift but sweet kiss as he dropped his boyfriend outside the Hudson-Hummel household. He could still see Kurt pouting as he drove off. The memory of it caused him to smile slowly as he took a sip from his beer.

"So, Anderson," a familiar voice broke through Blaine's thoughts as the person sat down next to him. "I would have thought you'd have brought Kurt with you; he always seems to have his Blaine-dar on high alert lately."

Blaine smirked slightly as he drank his beer. It was pointless trying to get Sebastian and Kurt to be civil with each other. He'd have more luck with two feral cats in a bag.

"Kurt has familial commitments. I wasn't invited." Blaine said, turning to look at the guy Kurt had dubbed "Criminal Chipmunk".

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed about that," Sebastian said, nodding to the bartender. Wordlessly, the bartender pushed a beer across the bar to Sebastian. Blaine once again found himself shaking his head at the Warbler. Sebastian caught this and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Blaine smirked slightly into his beer, already feeling the affects of the alcohol. Shit, he'd only had three sips. He couldn't out-drink Cooper and he was almost one hundred percent certain that Sebastian could drink him under the table … which struck Blaine as something rather naughty and felt his cheeks blush.

Sebastian took a long drag of his beer and sighed. "Let's get out of here. This place is about as fun as your 'Nude Erections'," Sebastian finished his beer and swivelled in his chair, standing.

"_New Directions_, Sebastian," Blaine reprimanded, making the mistake of skolling the rest of his beer. Whoa, dizzy. Sebastian took him by the elbow as he steadied himself.

"Yeah, whatever," Sebastian muttered, "Come on, you lush," he lightly pulled Blaine in the direction of the door of Scandals.

The cold air smacked Blaine in the face so suddenly it felt like he was being slushied again. Wobbling slightly on his feet, he heard Sebastian laugh softly.

"Never would have taken you for that much of a one-drink drunk, Anderson." Sebastian's lips were almost on Blaine's ear and he felt a shiver run down his spine. It had been a warm day in Lima, but as soon as the sun set, it grew colder. He could just see his breath in the night air. Sebastian was still leading him towards a shiny red car in the middle of the parking lot. Blaine stopped suddenly, causing Sebastian to jerk back slightly.

"What?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine blinked a few times and laughed slightly at himself.

"For a moment I thought you would have driven something black … or shaped like a penis," he muttered, looking at Sebastian and pushing him lightly on the shoulder. Sebastian smirked at the former Warbler as he unlocked the doors and slid into the drivers seat.

"Are you sure you should be driving, Sebastian?" Blaine asked, his head resting on the dashboard in front of him. He felt woozy and sick, but it was better like this than if he sat up and watched the trees whizzing by. He heard Sebastian chuckle. In Blaine's mind, he was wondering why Sebastian chuckled. He never seemed to laugh outright and the world would freeze over before he heard someone the likes of Sebastian Smythe giggle. Blaine felt a cool hand on the back of his neck. Despite the coolness, Blaine felt his cheeks grow warm at the touch. No, no no no no. Kurt. He loved Kurt. Kurt and their nightly face cleansing ritual and that somewhat creepy photo of Finn in Kurt's bedroom. Why was he doing this? Why was he in a car with Sebastian … with Sebastian of all people. All logical thought had escaped Blaine when Sebastian put the back of his hand to his neck. He tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach that he hoped was just the alcohol.

"You'll be fine, Killer." Sebastian laughed and pressed a button on his side of the car, a sudden cool breeze hitting the back of Blaine's neck. "Stick your head out the window if that does it for you." Blaine raised his head from between his legs and rested it on the window pane. The breeze lessened his nausea and he closed his eyes, feeling a smile cross his lips.

"Super hot," he heard Sebastian mutter, causing Blaine to open one eye and glare at the Warbler.

"Stop it, Sebastian. I have a boyfriend," he tried to sound convincing, but because of the beer, he just sounded drunk.

"You say you have a boyfriend, but you _did_ just leave a gay club with a guy who is definitely _not_ Gay-Face."

Blaine couldn't find anything to say to that, hating the fact that Sebastian had been able to fluster him once again. He always felt tongue-tied around Sebastian and he felt like Sebastian did this to him on purpose. He wasn't used to being pursued so aggressively. He could still remember the conversation he had had with Kurt around Valentine's Day last year when he told him that he had no idea what he was doing and why he had been so clueless about Kurt's feelings. And there was the whole Jeremiah thing…

"I promise I won't hit on you for the rest of the car-ride, just as long as you agree that you're not having the worst time in the world right now."

"I hate you, Sebastian." Blaine muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Right back at ya, Anderson."

Blaine's head hurt, but his legs felt even worse. Sharp pain shot up from his feet and he couldn't hold back the strangled scream that ripped through his throat when he tried to move his foot. He could feel blood trickling down his face and pain shooting out everywhere across his face. Trying to move his shoulder, he felt bile rising in his throat. Where was Sebastian?

"Seb … Sebastian?" he called out, his eyes blurry from pain and smoke rising from the bonnet of the car. Sebastian wasn't in his seat and there was a large hole in the windscreen. "SEBASTIAN!" Blaine yelled before falling into a coughing fit. He could see the other car idling on the other side of the road, the front of the car almost completely smashed in. Blaine hoped that the other driver was okay, but his fear for Sebastian overwhelmed anything else. Forcing his shoulder out of the unnatural position it had been in, Blaine screamed into his knee as he removed it from the side of the seat. A long, bloody gash stretched across the length of his forearm and Blaine felt like he was going to pass out as the sight. He'd never been one for blood, but right now, the fact that Sebastian was missing was more important. Crawling out of the wreckage, Blaine had to rely on his left arm to pull himself forward across the road. Through the smoke, he could see the other driver huddling over something, his phone to his ear calling for an ambulance. As another wave of pain flooded his body, Blaine wished all the pain and hurt to be transferred over to the man who had hit them.

"Sebastian?" Blaine called out, growing tired from having to drag himself the ten metres from the car.

The figure turned around and stumbled when he saw Blaine.

"Oh, my God! I didn't know! I didn't see the car!" the figure rambled, his voice causing Blaine's head to pound. "I've called for an ambulance. Th-they said they'd be here right away. Oh, God! I am so sorry,"

Blaine tried to ignore the screaming pain coursing through his body as he finally reached Sebastian. Blaine couldn't handle the sight and turned his head, retching up the last of his beer.

"Sebastian?" Blaine felt his voice crack as he tried to wake him. Sebastian didn't respond until Blaine squeezed his bloodied hand. "Sebastian you have to stay awake!"

"B-Blaine?" Sebastian choked, blood trickling from his lips. Sebastian's shirt was shredded from the gravel and there was a nasty open wound on his chest. Blaine cried out in pain as he raised himself off the road to put his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding. There was too much blood. "Blaine, it really … I don't want to die in the middle of nowhere," Sebastian's voice drifted off as blood seeped through Blaine's fingers.

"Please, Sebastian. Don't say anything." Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and held on for dear life. "The ambulance is coming. We'll get you to a hospital soon and we'll both be as good as new." Blaine offered a weak smile as Sebastian gave Blaine a sad look. However the blood was making Blaine feel woozy and his head began to pound as he heard the ambulance sirens wail in the distance. He kept his grip on Sebastian's hand as he rested his head on his shoulder and everything went blurry.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open slowly, almost blinding himself as the bright lights of the room swarmed his senses. He didn't feel like he was in pain anymore, he felt floaty, like he was in a boat or something. He could just see Cooper sitting next to his bed.

"Did you eat my cupcake?" he blurted, not really sure why he said that. He just had a feeling that there had been a cupcake and that his brother had stolen it. Cooper's head turned so quickly that if Blaine could register anything other than the blissful state his body was in, he would wince. He felt Cooper take his hand.

"Hey, kiddo." Cooper's voice seemed to come from the other side of the room and was disjointed from his lips. "How are you holding up?"

"I know you took my cupcake, Cooper." Blaine's voice broke, but the accusation was still there. Cooper looked at Blaine with a rather confused expression, but looked away when one of the doctors came into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson, so good of you to join us," the doctor smiled at Blaine, whose head was too foggy to respond. He was still upset about the cupcake. Cooper shook his head at his baby brother, still holding his hand.

"Our parents are in Antigua at the moment, but they're on their way back. Is Blaine okay? He keeps talking about a cupcake." Cooper looked at the doctor, then back at his brother, who so bordering on sleep again.

Dr. Jensen looked at Cooper and sighed softly. "Mr. Anderson, Blaine sustained serious injuries during the crash. He broke his right radius as well as the ulna on his left side. We suspect he also shattered his coccyx as well as his right fibula-"

"Dr. Jensen, my brother has just been in a car accident and I don't speak doctor." Cooper all but snapped, starting to feel stressed when the doctor began listing off all these bones. The doctor sighed once more before putting down his chart.

"Your brother is very lucky he isn't paralysed or dead, Mr. Anderson. His arm is broken and he will be in a wheelchair for the next few months. He broke a rib or two, but they will set faster than his back."

Cooper looked back at his brother, who had drifted back to sleep from the morphine. Cooper kept hold of Blaine's hand, as if he let go, Blaine wouldn't wake up.

"What about the other boy?" Cooper asked. "Sebastian?" He was well aware of his brother's history with Sebastian; how he had put Blaine in the hospital one other time when he threw a laced slushy in his face. To say Cooper was not a fan of Sebastian Smythe would be looking at it lightly.

Dr. Jensen licked his lips and looked at Cooper, before glancing at Blaine. "As I said, your brother is lucky."

It had been just over a week before the hospital had discharged Blaine and allowed Cooper to take him home. He had been forced to stay in the wheelchair unless he was in bed and he felt embarrassed for Cooper, who had to help Blaine get in and out of the shower. Their parent's had been delayed returning to Ohio and wouldn't be home until next week. Blaine barely spoke to the people who stopped by. Finn and Rachel had stopped by, but Blaine had asked them to leave. It had been fine for them to come by and sing at him with Kurt when he had been blinded by the slushy, but he just felt irritable with them this time. The rest of the glee club had also come over and didn't manage to piss Blaine off. Sam, Mike and Tina had brought flowers and a teddy bear with a big bow tie, which won them the first genuine smile from Blaine since the accident. Kurt spent most of his time with Blaine, which he was thankful for. Kurt did not appear angry when he found out that Blaine had been in the car with Sebastian.

He had held Blaine's hand and had told him that he was just glad that Blaine was alive.

Today, he was alone in his room, in his wheelchair, staring out of the bedroom window, willing his legs to work. He wasn't paralysed, but his legs just refused to listen to him as he watched the rain hit the window and run down the glass. His face started to sting and he realised that he had been crying. The cuts on his face were almost healing, but there was still a ways to go.

"Hi…" a voice shattered the silence behind Blaine. Wheeling his chair around to face Kurt, Blaine offered him a small, pathetic smile. "I just wanted to see how things were today. I heard Sebastian's parents were coming back from Paris for the …" Kurt pursed his lips slightly after he caught the look on Blaine's face.

"The funeral?" Blaine pressed, annoyance in his voice. "I thought you of all people, Kurt, would be able to say that word." He immediately regretted snapping at his boyfriend, who looked shocked and devastated. Blaine hated himself for lashing out at someone he loved and he sighed, looking down at his hands. "I-… I didn't mean that, Kurt. I just hurt … everywhere." Looking back up, Blaine winced as he rolled his wheelchair over to where Kurt stood. Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine looked up at him, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you for being here."

Cooper had told Blaine about Sebastian once he had come to again and was more focused. Apparently the impact with the other car had caused Sebastian to fly out the front window of the car, although Blaine had been sure that Sebastian had been wearing a seatbelt. Blaine could only remember up to the part when he reached Sebastian on the road, with the other driver repeatedly telling him that an ambulance was coming. He had felt Sebastian take his hand and plead with him not to let him die before he passed out.

Cooper told Blaine that the paramedics had been able to revive Sebastian for a few minutes in the ambulance, but he had been bleeding internally and they couldn't save him. He had died before they could get to the hospital. Blaine had felt himself shaking tremulously and Cooper had held him and let him cry on his shoulder afterwards. Now Blaine just felt numb.

Kurt pulled a chair up beside Blaine and took his hand. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of Blaine's mouth and rested his forehead on his shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died, Blaine," he whispered. "I am sorry about Sebastian, but I am just so glad that you're alive and that you're here. Please don't die."

Blaine could feel a dampness on his shoulder and looked to see Kurt was crying.

"I'll try my best." Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Hopefully the numbness would fade over time.


End file.
